That One Special Kiss
by mangahottie740
Summary: I'm not real good at summaries. But if you give my stories a chance you may find I am good at writing. Kikyo and Inuyasha fic eventually. Love, fights, shocking cliff-hangers and more. Please make my day by reviewing.
1. Chapter 1 Of Old and New

**That One Special Kiss**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter One: Of the Old and of the New**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, however some of the characters in here are mind, and some of the lands are of my imagination and I own them wholly.**

* * *

_Could she forgive him? _he thought, _Would she? _But with a sigh he realized that she wouldn't. He knew how stubborn she could be. That was one of the reasons that he loved her. She was the only one that could hold with his temper-atleast for a while. She was patient; and he believed that he could really trust her.

But what inequality did she see in him? What did he do to make it escalate to the big argument that they had had? Was it his tone of voice? Or, rather, was it the way he had acted? But what he had done, or so he thought, didn't compare with her leaving him. He thought about the situation:

It was a cold and crisp morning. The frosty air bit at the couple so he snuggled closer to his girlfriend. She lay awake, but her face was away from his so he did not know it. He thought she was asleep. So it was that she knew he had cuddled her, and she was happy- if not slightly embarrassed at being touched. But she did need the warmth. They had no blankets; body heat was needed.

Another huge burst of wind had burst over the pair, so he took off his hanyou robe and covered her with it. And then, rolling over, he got up and walked to the edge of the cliff they were on. The drop was not to hazardous, but you could hurt yourself if you fell. He sat down and dangled his feet over the edge.

It was a while later when the girl got up. She walked to her boyfriend's side and sat down. He placed his arm about her; her back felt smooth and warm.

"Good morning, Kikyo," he said. And she smiled. Looking into the face of Inuyasha she spoke.

"Good morning, Inuyasha; or it would be if it weren't for this wind." Inuyasha nodded.

"It is a bit chilly." Kikyo took off the hanyou robe and gave it back to Inuyasha. At first he refused, for he did not want her to be cold. But she had not accepted it back, and he put it on.

"I'm fine. However, I am rather hungry." Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend. Removing his arm from about her shoulders, he got up. After wiping the stray tufts of grass that still clung to his pants, he went off in search of food. Kikyo, though, remained. She looked at the sun as it was just setting in this early dawn. Down below her was a valley. Flanking either side of that valley were huge mountains that reared all the way to the sun itself- or so it was said. A broad, fast-flowing river ran through the valley, and many tributaries made the river powerfull. And if you looked upon the northen most tributary you would see a forest that went all the way to the foot of the mountains upon the eastern side. Out of the forest came several birds, fleeing some unknown enemy. One rushed right past Kikyo. And then with a crash the forest exploded. A huge black demon, wielding a sharpened tree trunk, was reeking terror in the valley.

Lukily, the demon had not sighted Kikyo. She stood up and walked over to where she had slept. Grabbing her bow, she nocked an arrow and walked back to her spot. Letting the arrow fly, she watched as it hit the demon; the arrow went through his arm, the power taking it off. The demon looked up, and he seen her. With a dash he ran and jumped the length between ground and cliff. He swung the tree trunk at Kikyo.

Inuyasha came in. He got under the trunk, grabbed it, and wrenched it out of the demon's grasp. The demon looked bewildered. But before he could do anything, Inuyasha severed his head with Tetusaiga. He walked over to Kikyo.

"Are you okay? That was a foolish thing to do." He helped Kikyo off the ground where she had fallen.

"Yes, I am quite okay. But, Inuyasha, what I did was not foolish." He shook his head.

"You tried to fight a demon all alone, when you had one arrow. You managed only to take off his arm."

"Would you rather the people of the valley get killed by it?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"I'd rather have them dead than you, yes!" he cried. Kikyo looked taken aback. Though she was happy that he cared for her, she also was aghast at the latter statement. He was cold-hearted.

"How could you say that? Do you have not the heart for others?" And he shook his head again.

"No, I do not. They can tend to their own business, as long as they don't get in my way." Kikyo walked over to her bow and turned around to face Inuyasha once more. Tears ran down her face but still she said: "Goodbye, Inuyasha." He was left alone and flabberghasted.

As he thought about the situation, still his mind did not change. It was the truth. He could care less if no one were alive except for him and Kikyo, for it was in her that he harboured all of his love, and all of his feelings were directly linked to her. But now she was gone.

He was still on the cliff-top where she had left earlier on that day. He wanted to seek her out, but he knew it was hopeless. She was long gone, and he knew not the direction she was headed in. He then wept.

Suddenly a voice hailed him. He looked up to see a slender, young girl. She looked around Kikyo's age, but she dressed differently. He looked down so she would not see his tears.

"What is wrong? Are you crying?" she asked. Inuyasha did not answer. She came to him and tried to console him by putting her arm around him but he shoved it off. The girl looked hurt, but she decided that if he didn't want to be touched she should respect his wishes.

"Are you okay?" And for the first time he looked up. She seen his golden, tear-stained eyes. But behind that she seen his beauty. She longed to comfort him.

"No, no I'm not." He was being very blunt, but he needed to talk to someone.

"What is wrong?" Inuyasha sat in silence. She asked him again. He answered.

"I'd rather not speak of it." But she persisted. After a moment or two he finally relented, telling her everything. She sat in silence as the tale was unfolded. When he was finished she spoke her opinion.

"I think what you did was right." But he was silent. Maybe here was someone to ease his pain.

* * *

**A/N: So there it was. Trying my luck at a new fanfiction. I have so many of them written, but I don't really follow through with them. If you give me support I may follow through this one. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 I have My Reasons

**That One Special Kiss**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter Two. I Have My Reasons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ****however some of the characters in here are mine, and some of the lands are of my imagination and I own them wholly.**

She wept. Grief and despair weighed down on her like a leaded anchor. She had loved Inuyasha, but his not caring was shocking and being the priestess that she was she had a big heart. She couldn't think of not thinking of others. Easily she would sacrifice her life for another, even for one lesser than her.

But maybe she had been wrong. Inuyasha was entitled to his opinion, just as she was to hers. However, she still harboured anger towards him for saying that, and bewilderment. Still, with all that he had said, though, she wanted him back. Love was a strange thing. It caused her more sorrow than misery, yet everyone yearned for it. She did not see what was so great in it. Heartbreak was all that she had gotten.

She had decided to go to a village. She didn't know which one. She didn't care. She just needed somewhere to stay with someone to talk to. She trekked along a worn out trail made by the trampling of many feet. It was drawing near days end. She could see a spring not far ahead, and that is where she planned on bathing. Making her way towards it, she sat down on the bank.

Kikyo undressed herself and slid into the spring, the warm water calming her nerves. She tried her best to relax, to think of something else besides Inuyasha. But try as she may, she couldn't. The silver-haired half demon always was in her mind. The argument, the days when they had joy, and of leaving him; they all were combined to add to her misery. Out of nowhere she heard a voice.

"Hello!" the voice cried merrily. Out of some underbrush on the side of the path a young male emerged. He had raven hair that went to his shoulder and he was around her age. Kikyo felt violated and a little irked at him being there.

"How long have you been there?" she asked. Smiling he gave his reply.

"Long enough." That irked Kikyo even more, but she tried to get her mind off of it. This boy was creeping her out.

"What do you mean by that? Did you see me-"

"Naked? Yes." Kikyo flushed red with embarrassment and anger. A fury filled her body.

"Why did you look? That was wrong!" But he only smiled harder, if that were possible for the big grin on his face went almost all the way up to his eyes.

"What is someone beautiful like you doing out here by yourself? Don't you have a man?" Inuyasha flitted through Kikyo's mind. She shut her eyes.

"No... not anymore." Despite how lecherous the boy was he did seem good at heart. He watched as a tear fell down the miko's beautiful face. He walked over to the side of the pool.

"What's wrong." But Kikyo didn't answer his question.

"I'm still mad at you, ya know. You have seen me naked, isn't that enough?" The boy nodded.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't help it. It's not everyday a pretty girl like you undressess right before your eyes." Kikyo's feeling towards the boy softened at his words. She looked over at him. She finally answered his question.

"My boyfriend and I, we got in a fight." He looked at her, full of concern. He did not want her to be unhappy.

"What kind of fight Miss-"

"Kikyo. The fight was verbal, but I ended up leaving him and now I have no one." He looked at her intently.

"Then why did you leave him?"

"I have my reasons."

"Clearly, Kikyo. What did he do?" Kikyo rose out of the water. She was exposed, but had already been seen before and now it did not matter to her. But being nice, he looked away. Kikyo did not have anything to dry off with. She would have to dry off with the setting sun.

"He... he just didn't care. I couldn't take it. He is just so cold-hearted. But enough of him. What is your name?" He smiled at her, but she did not see it for he was still turned away.

"Hercule. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Yes; it would be nice having someone to talk to."

"Okay, then you can count on me."

* * *

**A/N: And so, another chapter is finished. Not quite as developed as the last one, I know. But the argument had already been explained. I thank all who reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3 Of New Feelings

**That One Special Kiss**

**Chapter 3. Of New Feelings**

**By: Mangahottie740**

Her name was Rose. Rose: her name was also that of a flower. Kikyo- the Chinese bellflower, and Rose- the name of a common flower of love: it seemed strange to him. Inuyasha had allowed himself to like this new girl, Rose, and he tried to dismiss the thoughts of Kikyo from his mind. But try as he may, he couldn't. The thought of the resplendent priestess whom he had fallen in love with always stuck in his head. But he had come a long way.

He now would eat with the girl, excepting her as a meritorious companion for she always held her head high. However, when he slept, he slept alone. He knew that Rose considered them to have a relationship, even if it were minute and picayune. She wasn't sure that Inuyasha felt the same way, if he indeed liked her, too.

On the contrary, he wasn't sure, either. He thought he had escalating feelings towards her, but Kikyo was still in his mind. She wouldn't go away. It would be some time before his umbrageous heart would resuscitate. On a particular night the two sat alone on the same cliff.

She was garbed in a flowing white dress, one ostentatious and beautiful. He was clad in the usual hanyou robe and pants he always wore. Together they gazed out to the sequestered moon, which on this night was not surrounded by stars. Rose spoke to him nimbly.

"It is a beautiful night, Inuyasha. The wind is all but gone and the two of us are alone." She smiled up at the tenacious half-demon who was taller than her. He smiled back.

"Yes, we are alone; no one is here to bug us." She scooted closer to Inuyasha.

"What would you have us do on a night like this?" she asked, but he did not answer at first. He was pensive and unspeaking. Finally he stirred from his trance like phase and looked intently at the pulchritudinous girl.

"I would ask you out, for my wounded heart needs a healer." She sat, silent for a moment, then answered. She looked fair and noble, and when she spoke Inuyasha forgot about Kikyo. Atleast for the time being.

"And I would say yes, considering that we both have no one when we are apart we are sad. I do not like to feel melonchaly, nor do I like anyone to feel it, for there aren't that many that deserve that type of pain. And my heart is wounded, too." Inuyasha looked at her again. This was new to him, she had not yet told him.

"Are you okay? You seem to be impaired of heart." She looked at him, and her eyes were of those teeming with tears. Inuyasha, before he realized it, put a comforting hand around her, and she told him what ailed her.

"Similar to what you told me of Kikyo," the name caused him to flinch, "My boyfriend and I... we had some problems. He was dictative, and he wanted to control everything I did. But I would not have it, I left him, and that was when I met you."

"What was his name?" Inuyasha asked, watching as the tears spilled from her eyes.

"Hercule." Inuyasha gave her a stern look.

"If I see him I'll put him in his place." But she didn't hear him. She had falled asleep, weary of the long day she had had. Inuyasha, however, stayed awake. He thought about what had just taken place. Already, a week after his departure from Kikyo, he had found new love. He had now a new girlfriend, someone new to protect and love.

Despite this, he still, that very night, thought of Kikyo._ Rose could be his lover_, he thought, but never would she be his soulmate. That position belonged to Kikyo; no one else would ever take it. He hoped he could be happy with Rose, without Kikyo popping in his head everytime they talked, though. But that could take some time to go away.

Inuyasha sat and watched her sleeping. He had lain her down on a spot where soft grass and moss covered the rocky floor of the cliff, making it soft and comfortable. Her breast rose and fell as she breathed, and her face was the very image of beauty. He now sat by her, and he sang a song, a lullaby, to the sleeping form in front of him.

Sleep softly now, oh gentle one,

Have good thoughts and dreams,

Ride the night bird until comes the rising sun,

Rushing away sleep with bright light beams.

She still lay sleeping. He stroked her hair softly with his hand. She moved, but did not wake. She curled herself up in a ball, as if cold. Inuyasha took off his hanyou robe and placed it over her, just as he had done with Kikyo a week before. She relaxed and her breathing grew heavier, rem sleep was closing upon her.

And now Inuyasha began to grow weary. He lay down beside her, but did not yet snuggle to her as he had done with Kikyo. And his last thoughts before he fell into dreamland were of Rose and himself.

* * *

**A/N: I know, another short chapter but I figure if I have atleast one thousand words per chapter that evens everthing out. I try to make them longer but I am content with the length, so please don't comment on how short it is. And once again I thank those that reviewed to my story, I am very grateful. Please review to this chapter!**

**P.S. I apologize if the vocabulary was a bit confusing. I like big words, or words that have a meaning that you have to look for, sort of like depth. I hope you can understand them, or atleast use the context clues to help you figure out what they mean.**


	4. Chapter 4 Julie

**That One Special Kiss**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter 4: Julie**

_"Wondering girl, wondering girl,_

_How long have you walked this Earth,_

_Wondering girl, wondering girl,_

_Why are you filled with grief not mirth?_

_Why do you roam, oh wondering one,_

_Between the valleys and trees,_

_Always under the Sun,_

_Or the protection of the Moon and it's star army."_

So sang Hercule as he and Kikyo advanced down the worn path. The day was virginal and a heavy mist clung low to the ground. They could barely see ahead of them. Hercule took hold of Kikyo's hand, much to her embarrassment, so as they would not get lost. Kikyo was pleased that the fog was there. For one thing, she got to hold Hercule's hand. She had a growing crush on the boy who had seen her naked. Indeed, that seemed minute to her now; she didn't care. Actually, she was glad of it, so now her sex appeal had been shown off, and he knew how she looked, and could be glad of it.

For another reason, the fog covered up her deep red cheeks. She was blushing. She rarely thought of Inuyasha now, and she didn't know how much Inuyasha longed to see her. But even if she had, she wouldn't care. Hercule had aroused new feelings in her, feelings that were both joysome and merry. She spoke to him as the walked.

"So, you say you used to live in a village nearby, how far away is it?" He answered automatically; he knew the way even though the fog was deep.

"It won't be long from now. We should get there ere noon, if we hurry. You are fast on your feet aren't you?" She smiled, knowing he couldn't see it though. She considered herself pretty fast, but that was only to herself.

"I think I'm fast, but I guess that if for you to judge." She sped up. Hercule was pulled behind her at a run. He could handle it. He ran at after her. "Is this fast enough?" she asked, laughing. Laughing, too, was Hercule.

"Yes, I think we'll make record time going at this speed." The two of them laughed, both of them happy. Then suddenly something happened. Kikyo struck a sharp rock in the ground, cutting a deep gash into leg, just above the knee. She fell with a cry of pain. Hercule stopped to help her. Kikyo lay there, crying.

"Kikyo! Are you okay?" But her strangled sobs gave him the answer he needed. He picked her up in both arms. "Where do you hurt?" Kikyo managed to say something, though her voice was quite raspy and forced.

"My leg- my leg- is- cut. Bleeding." He ran down the path with all the speed allowed for him. After a moment of about three minutes the fog suddenly cleared. They were in a field. He laid Kikyo down in the soft grass. He inspected the wound. The wound was bleeding profusily. But it came from under her robes. He would have to undress her.

He wasn't sure if he were allowed to do this. He had seen her naked before, so what would it matter now? But still, something held him back. He would have to ask her. But, of course, she would say yes, she did not want to stay hurt.

A voice sounded behind him. A girl, around his age, appeared. "If you're to scared to undress her, then I'll do it. Her safety is important; and her well-being." The girl walked forward. Strangely, her hair was white, it fell in locks down to the middle of her back. She looked elegant and fair, full of poise and nobleness. She fell on her knees in front of Kikyo. Before anyone could say anything, she began to derobe the priestess.

"What is your name?" asked Hercule. But she only shot him a look and continued what she was doing. He asked her again. This time she answered, her voice full of haste.

"There is no time for that. It does not yet matter." She looked at the huge cut on Kikyo's bare leg. Kikyo was unconcsious. She reached in a pocket of her own robes and pulled out a bag of herbs. She must be a healer, thought Hercule. She cleaned up the blood on Kikyo and applied the herbs in a poultice and bandaged it up. She then laid down beside her, and fell asleep.

Once noon came both of them were awake. Kikyo was slightly embarrassed that she was naked, and slightly bewildered to this strange girl sitting before her. She seen Hercule sitting off to the side, a look of happiness on his face.

"Who are you?" she asked the girl. Then, for the first time, the girl answered the question.

"I go by many names: The Ageless One, Julie, and Wondering Girl. I prefer Julie, for it is my birth name." Kikyo thought about this. Could this possibly be the wondering girl that Hercule had sung of earlier? She decided not to ask.

"How did you come about here?" asked Kikyo. Julie smiled.

"I have my ways of getting around. I came because your boyfriend was afraid to undress you to heal you." She indicated Hercule with a nod of her head. Kikyo flushed with embarrassment.

"He's not my boyfriend," and in her head she said, yet. At this, however, Julie seemed glad. "But how did you know I was hurt?"

"I followed you and him on your journey over here, there was nothing else for me to do." This kind of creeped Kikyo out, but she said nothing. Julie spoke again. "Can I join you and your friend?"

The question shocked Hercule and Kikyo. They looked at eachother. Hercule nodded, and Kikyo knew why. Her medical help could be needed.

"Yes," said Kikyo, "You can join us."

* * *

**A/N: Well there was another chapter. Another short one. But please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Lust

**That One Special Kiss**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter 5: Lust**

**A/N: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! IF YOU ARE YOUNG PLEASE DO NOT READ. NO, IT HAS NO SEX, BUT IT HAS SEXUAL THEMES AND IS SLIGHTLY LEWD. PROBABLY SAFE FOR PEOPLE THIRTEEN AND UP. BUT I GIVE YOU THE CHOICE NOW IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS CHAPTER GO TO THE BOTTOM AND GET A VERY CLEAN SUMMARY. AND, NO, THE STORY DOES NOT REFLECT ON ME AS A PERSON, I AM NOT THAT PERVERTED. JUST ESSENTIAL TO A LOVE STORY.**

Inuyasha was happy with Rose. She was cute, he was very attracted to her. He had a lust for her, her appeal to him was very great. He started to notice more often her breast, their curved features and roundness, her butt, especially when she wore tight things. To sum things up, he felt that she was very alluring and it was hard to keep his thoughts off of her.

And yes, he did not think of Kikyo anymore. He found that Rose, who was there before him, was more interesting that Kikyo, who was far away. And yes, they had had their first kiss. It went like this:

It was young. It was naive. But it was fun. Rose had rubbed her slender hand across Inuyasha's face. He had then kissed her out of response. Their tongues had chased eachother into the farthest reaches of their mouths. Inuyash rubbed her back and slid his hand through her hair. And she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then it was over.

It was true, her nature was slightly seductive. She did many libidnous things that aroused Inuyasha, but whether they were on purpose or not Inuyasha did not have a clue. But it was not like she did lewd things. She did not go out of her way to make him horny. She just did little things; lecherous but minute. An example of one was the time she had "gotten hot" and taken off her shirt to reveal the bra underneath. Inuyasha did not see this as vulgar, however, for he did not think of anything but of what was there. Anyway, she still lascivioused him in ways that were cruel to his longing body and his mind.

Inuyasha may not have known it, but he aroused her too. His voluptuous body was appealing to her; he did not look a thing like her old boyfriend. He was cuter in her eyes and his wanton ways, which were very few, were very prominent to her. So she acted on what he did. If he did something lascivious, she did something lascivious. One time she had taken off her shirt in response to him taking off his shirt. True, it is very different when a female takes off a shirt than when a male does, but to her it was equally arousing. She had secretly, almost unbeknowest to herself, wanted to have sex with him. But she knew that they were not married. Nor were they that close yet, or rather, they were not that open to eachother. Inuyasha liked her in a sensual way, but also in love, as did she to him.

* * *

Inuyasha was not a virgin. No, quite a few times he had had sex with Kikyo. So that made his longing even greater. To know what it was like to have sex, to let all the things that did arouse you, all the lewd and vulgar things that are so greatly expressed, out. But did he expect her to be as good as Kikyo. Kikyo had been good. And she had been charming. But as of now, Rose had already proved the latter of two, showing to Inuyasha that she was indeed very attractive. Though, of the other matter she had not proved herself, nor had he proved himself to her, no matter how much they both wanted to.

* * *

Rose was a virgin. She had never had sex, but there was always the desire to have it. She had before climaxed herself, but never had she done it with anyone else. She wanted Inuyasha to be the first that she shared this glory with. She thought that he deserved it, after their one month together he had proved himself to be a good companion. They had travelled far together, moving to the fields instead of the cliff. There they had lived for a few weeks together. They were out in the open together but there was no danger for them to be afraid of. Atleast with Inuyasha there.

That was another thing that Rose liked about the half-demon. His muscles an sinew were attractive to her. He was very strong, and he was of strong build. Rose liked men that were strong. They could protect theirselves as well as their lovers. That was something that could be useful and most likely would be.

* * *

Another thing that attracted Inuyasha to her was her slender build. Not that he was repulsed by big people, but he prefered the slender ones, like himself. Rose was one of these people, of course, and that made it all the more perfect for them to go out with eachother. The perfect couple- Rose and Inuyasha. Secret admirers and yet lovers at the same time. A couple young and naive, but a couple full of earnest fufilling loves duty to the fullest.

**A/N: I warned you. Severe sexual themes make up this chapter. It was very mature and hope fully it has offended anyone. Even for me it was a bit undecent to write, but it is essential to the story. And please don't report it because I did not think when I put the rating on the story it would come to this. Far from it, actually. I was debating on whether to put this up, but I have. Now, if you didn't want to read it all, the jist of it is that Inuyasha and Rose find eachother attractive.**


	6. Chapter 6 Unjustifiable Love

**That One Special Kiss**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter 6. Unjustifiable Love**

**A/N: This chapter is safe and clean. Please enjoy!**

Kikyo, Hercule, and Julie had arrived at the village a day before. They had gotten good lodging. They had had a good time. But now no one was having a good time. A demon was there. A strong one. The demon had come early in the morning. He also had set a barrier around the village; there was no escape.

No one in the village was able to fight. Nor were there any weapons. The fate of the land lay in the hands, or rather the bow, of Kikyo. She was the only one who had a weapon in the whole place and the fight with the demon was indefinantly hers. So it was that she walked to the edge of the barrier. In one hand she held her bow, on her back was her quiver, full of arrows. She placed her hand on the barrier. It glowed purple. Muttering some words native to the miko's of fuedal Japan, the barrier burst into crystalized pieces of purple stone. The demon emerged.

"So! You have shattered my barrier!" it said. It's gargantuan bulk was amazing to Kikyo. It's head alone was bigger than herself. Fear clutched at her heart, but she stood their, unwavering, knowing that she had to defeat this montser.

"Begone, demon! Your kind is not welcome here! Go to the shadows that are prepared for you; do not make me hurt you! Go!" But the demon laughed. Obviously he thought that the priestess had no power over him. That she was just one of the common village people taking a stand. She posed no threat.

"You honestly think that you could challenge Yurgbag? Folly! What you say is foolishness! No one can defeat me! I have elminated such enemies that have way more power than you." Kikyo gulped. She stood still, the arrow that was nocked in her bow quivering as the bow was pulled taut.

"I said begone! I am playing no games with you! Go now or I shoot!" And he did not go away. Kikyo shot. The arrow flew straight and true, hitting the demon in the stomach. He gave a howl of rage, but still he charged forward. With a massive hand he swiped out at Kikyo, catching her in the chest and knocking her to the ground, winded. Kikyo lay, gasping for air, desperately trying to get another arrow into her bow. The demon stood over her, sneering.

"See, human, how worthless you are! You are no match for me!" Kikyo shot again. This time the arrow went through his nose. Blood gushed out over her. The stench was terrible. Kikyo wanted to retch, but instead she nocked another arrow. Firing this one she caught the demon in the eye. He fell over, dead, right on top of her.

When Kikyo woke up she was greeted by the happy faces of Hercule and Julie. She was sore and ached all over. She managed to speak to her two friends.

"How's it going? How long have I been out?" Julie smiled.

"You've been out for four days, and it is going pretty good, considering that you are up and about again." Kikyo smiled. She looked at Hercule.

"What happened of the demon? Is he dead?" Hercule laughed.

"Dead as a doornail. Your arrow impaled him, good hit Kikyo!" She blushed. She wasn't used to his compliments. But she liked them, and was pleased by them.

"Thanks for taking care of me, you guys. I am very grateful." Hercule pointed to Julie.

"Don't look at me, she has nursed you since day one. She hasn't left your side once and she has made sure you get top quality care. She has really been a blessing." Julie shuffled her feet against the floor.

"It wasn't just me. You helped too. He has stayed by your side as well. Do not let him decieve you." Hercule blushed. Kikyo laughed.

"Thank you both. If there is anything that I can do for either of ya'll once I am recovered I will do it." But they shook their heads.

"All we ask for is that you be careful," they said in unison.

* * *

There came a day when Hercule and Kikyo were alone in their house. Julie had gone out to gather supplies. Kikyo thought that this was as good a time to tell him than any other so she finally told him how she felt.

"Hercule, I really like you." And as he heard this he was shocked but pleased. He smiled at her.

"Good, I like you, too. I have liked you for a long time. Ever since I laid eyes on you." Kikyo thought back to that day.

"Do you want to, ya know, become boyfriend and girlfriend?" He nodded his head but said no words.

* * *

Outside of the house, Julie stood. She was about to enter when she heard the question. She knew that she must act soon to get done what she had wanted to get done for a long time. She opened the door with a loud bang.

"You can't go out with him!" she cried. Kikyo and Hercule looked bewildered. Kikyo looked at her quizically.

"Why?" Julie took a step forward.

"Because!" she cried, "I love you!"

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. The shocking news about Julie. Yes, she is gay. Please don't flame me for it. I thought that that would make an interesting plot line. Sorry if you had any ideas of someone going out with her( you probably didn't). I have been waiting to write that chapter for a while now. I hope you liked it. And I hope that you found Julie's last love stand shocking. I did kind of hint that she like her all thorught out the story ever since she entered it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Shunned

**That One Special Kiss**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter 7. Shunned**

**A/N: I know, I do not usually do two stories in a row. But since the startling revelation was just brought up, I'll write more to this one.**

Kikyo sat there, shocked and bewildered. Had she heard her correctly? Did Julie just say that she loved her? Finally, getting over the shock that paralyzed her from speaking, she replied back to Julie in the best way she knew how.

"Julie. Julie, I'm not gay." At these words something triggered within her. Her mouth quivered before she spoke. Her voice was shaky, wavering with anger and disappointment; tears brimming in her eyes, she pointed at Hercule.

"You- You choose _him_? After all I have done for you?" Tears ran down her face, splashing on to the floor. Kikyo nodded.

"It's not that I don't think you are a great person, Julie. You are wonderful. It's just, I am not gay, nor do I want to be gay, and I do like Hercule." But Julie was in a fit of rage. She leaped onto the bed the two lovers were sitting on and grabbed Hercule by his hair. Before anyone could stop her she slammed her fist hard into his face; blood came out of his nose in gushes. And with a great rush of strength she slammed his head against the wall, thrice did this occur. Then she made her final move. Shoving Hercule upright, she kicked him hard in the groin; he fell over, unconscious.

"What the hell did you do that for?" cried Kikyo out loud. She looked angrily at Julie. But Julie seemed to be calm again. Nodding towards Kikyo she spoke.

"I beg your pardon. I must go now." She walked out of the house.

Kikyo looked over the limp form of Hercule. Blood was pooling around him. Why did she do that? She looked at Hercule's broken nose, crying. She looked at the huge knots on his head. That would take some time to heal.

"Oh, Hercule, are you okay?" she talked to him. Though he was asleep she continued rattling on, easing the pain. She covered him up in the bed and lay beside him. He didn't deserve that. She hugged him close and fell asleep.

Hercule awoke in severe pain. Where was he? Nothing looked familiar. He seen a girl advancing towards him. She had long black hair and was very pretty. But who was she? He decided to ask.

"Who are you?" He watched then as the pretty face faltered. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"You don't remember me?" He shook his head.

"No, and for that matter I don't remember who I am. Who am I?" He had amnesia. Kikyo walked over and sat on the bed.

"You are Hercule, does that help any?" But he shook his head. He had a confused look on his face that pained Kikyo to see it. His once loving features were gone; screwed up in the agony of not knowing. He looked at Kikyo, unsure whether she was telling the truth.

"Are you telling the truth? Am I who you say I am? Or is it that you would have me bend to your will, and do your bidding, having the power of knowlede?" Kikyo looked shock. She would never lie to him. It really hurt her to think that he would say such a thing. But then she wondered if he were even _him_. He didn't know he was him, if indeed he was, so does that make him and... it?

"Of course I am telling you the truth. I have no reason to lie to you. We went out. We were lovers; I would never do that to you. You were attacked, by Julie, remember?" He shook his head.

"No, sorry, I can't say I do. But tell me your name before I head out."

"Before you head out? Why?"

"Because I seek myself; and since you're here and you "know me" you could possibly get in the way- you could put in false information." Kikyo looked hurt.

"I am Kikyo, please don't go!" But he left anyway, out of the door. Kikyo was left alone, crying bitterly.

* * *

So it was that Kikyo was alone one day. She still was in the village. It was a couple of weeks after Hercule's departure. She was sitting there, on the bed. Somehow her stomach was getting very round. She hadn't eaten a lot. Was she pregnant then?

The question hit her like a bolt of lightning. She was pregnant- with Inuyasha's baby. She must find Inuyasha and tell him. But he probably had a lover- he had a certain charm around him.

One day, laded with packs of travelling food, some water, and her bows and arrows, she set out to find Inuyasha. He could be anywhere. But she decided to go first to where she had left him. If he were not there, she knew of a village nearby, or the plains in between. Something told her he would be somewhere in that space. She would just have to find out.

The road ahead of her was long. Too long actually. For to travel while you are pregnant is very hard. And Kikyo soon found that out. But nonetheless she still travelled. And one day she made it to the spot where she had left Inuyasha. He was not there. She lay down to rest there- she would complete her journey on the morrow. But for now she was weary and needed rest. She fell asleep under the moon and its army of stars- and her sleep was uneasy. The baby kicked and wriggled restlessly in her stomach.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Chapter 7. The series won't last much longer. The conclusion draws near- maybe two chapters away. But I want to thank everyone that reviewed- especially OkaimiInu. She has reviewed to everyone of my chapters. Thank you OkamiInu! :)


	8. Chapter 8 The Conclusion

**That One Special Kiss**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter 8. The Conclusion**

The love of Inuyasha and Rose was was growing remote. They had shared passionate feelings- but not in ways of action. They spoke verbally to each other. And at first they were happy. But as they lived with eachother longer Inuyasha's nature revealed itself. His grumpiness, rashness, and carelessness had bad effects on Rose. She often tried to counter the remarks; many arguments were flared.

To cusion the pain Rose went to visit her sister, who was in the village near the plains. Inuyasha never went. He preferred the plains, where he was alone and no one could bother him. He often was alone, for often was Rose away. But he didn't mind, when she was away he had time to think.

But it wasn't like they still didn't love eachother. They did. It was just in a peculiar way- but what else could you expect from Inuyasha? He loved her, he needed her, just not all the time. So when she left he got a vacation. It was on a particular time when she was off he sat alone and watched the stars in the night sky.

He thought about Kikyo. True, she was minute to him now, and did not matter much. But still the memories of him and her were much more pleasant to him than with Rose. He didn't know why, but Rose had a stern way about her. Quite different from Kikyos' it was and not quite as good.

He lit a fire to cook over.

* * *

Kikyo had travelled to the village. She had decided to search there first, for the plains were so vast and could take awhile. So she walked through the village. So far she had found no trace of Inuyasha. It was really aggravating. She really wanted to go ahead and tell him about the baby. But that was impossible at the moment.

She had searched nigh on every building; he was in none. But there was one last building to search. She knocked on the door. But she was ignored. Soon she learned why. Soft sounds were coming from within. Someone obviously was having sex.

Now Kikyo usually wouldn't peak through the little crack in the curtains. But in this time of urgency she did. She was horrified at what she saw. Two girls, one of them being Julie, were doing it. She shrieked and ran off, heading towards the plains. She ran fast and hoped that no one saw her peak into the room.

She arrived on the plains ten minutes after and stopped to take a breath. She looked around at its vastness. At one spot she saw a tiny dot of light. It looked very much like fire. She was going to find out what it was.

Heading off into that direction, she broke out into a run. She arrived their precisely five minutes after. And she was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting by the fire, cooking.

"Inuyasha..." He looked up at the priestess that stood before him. A shocked look was on his face. He hadn't expected this. This was, infact, the last thing that he could have expected. He looked at her intently, taking in every detail that he could about her. Indeed, she was getting bigger.

"Kikyo, why are you here?" Kikyo looked at him before answering.

"Inuyasha, I am pregnant." The words came like a blow upon Inuyasha. Pregnant. He asked the question that he was sure he already knew the answer to.

"Is it_ ours_?" He wilted under the nod that Kikyo gave him. He went out with Rose but had a baby with Kikyo. That couldn't be good. He gulped.

"Inuyasha, do you have a lover? If you do she needs to know." He nodded.

"I have a lover, yes. But she is not here right now. She is with her sister." Kikyo nodded knowingly.

"Well you have to tell her when you see her again." Suddenly a voice sounded out of nowhere.

"Tell her what?" It was Rose. She walked over to Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Inuyasha who is this?" She cocked her head at Kikyo.

"That is Kikyo. My old lover. She is pregnant." But Kikyo paid no attention to what they were saying. She had seen th is girl before.

"Julie!" she cried aloud. Rose whipped her head around, surprised.

"What?" A worried look came on her face.

"You, you were with Julie! In the village! Inuyasha she has been cheating on you!" Inuyasha looked bewildered. Rose looked stunned.

"Who is Julie?" Inuyasha asked, totally taken by surprise. "What is she talking about Rose?" But Rose was frothing in rage.

"How do you know? How did you see? YOU PERVERT!" She charged at Kikyo. Out of nowhere Julie leaped in front of her, taking the rain of blows meant for Kikyo. Rose stopped.

"Don't touch her Rose! Leave her be!" Julie grabbed hold of Rose and threw her down.

"Julie? How could you?" Julie looked at her.

"You had a lover? How could _you_? You lied to me and you hurt my friend!" Inuyasha stepped in between them.

"What is going on? What is happening?" Rose looked at Inuyasha.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha. I have been cheating on you with Julie." Inuyasha looked at the white-haired girl.

"Why?" Rose started to cry.

"Because Inuyasha, I loved her. You and me were growing distant, and I found Julie. I am so sorry."

"Kikyo, how did you know all that stuff?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"I saw them while I was looking for you." But suddenly she cried out in pain. The baby kicked her really hard. And then it seemed that it withered and was no more. The baby had died. And Kikyo knew it.

"The baby is dead!" Inuyasha looked at her, surprised.

"How do you know?" But Kikyo was upon Rose. She tackled her to the ground. Grabbing her by the hair, she rammed her head into the ground. She slammed her fist hard into her face. "Because, I know Inuyasha- I felt it."

Inuyasha ran between the fighters, breaking them up. But he himself was in a rage. Grabbing Kikyo up, he ran off. He knew it was the best thing he could have done. If he had stayed he would have hurt Rose.

* * *

It was night time. Inuyasha watched as Kikyo wept over the baby. He placed a comforting hand around her. They were back at the cliff.

"Kikyo, I am so sorry." A tear rolled down his face. Kikyo looked at him.

"Inuyasha, why did she have to do that? Why?" Inuyasha hugged her.

"I don't know Kikyo. But don't cry. I am here for you again, if you will let me be."

"Inuyasha I will. I have missed you so much. She looked into his golden eyes. And then suddenly, without warning, she kissed him. But this was no ordinary kiss. This was that one special kiss that comes only once. This kiss was the sum of everything good, everything on earth that had meaning. And that was how the relationship began anew.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was one year later when Inuyasha and Kikyo had a baby. They lived a happy life. But they never knew what happened to Julie and Rose. The two had started going out again, and they lived in happiness also.

They named their child Kagome and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: The End. TT. I wish I could write more but there is no more for me to write about. I thank everyone that reviewed. I lvoe you all! Thanks!**


End file.
